


Let him eat cake

by Buckysthighs134



Series: chub and luv [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, War, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, chubby bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysthighs134/pseuds/Buckysthighs134
Summary: Bucky's history with eating ( and steve) and the results Post-war comfort food had on his waistline.





	Let him eat cake

This take place post war , Steve is post serum steve and Bucky didn’t fall off the train. 

 

When he was younger,his mum’s cooking would always show on him : making his pants fit snug around his belly as it would push out and form thick little rolls when he would sit down. Whenever some of her friends would come over they would beam at how round his cheek were, cupping them in their hands and marveling at how adorable he looked. Growing older , the softness of his childhood never left his frame. Even when the Depression came and swept away all hope of having three full healthy meal every day : his cheeks were still round , his jaw still soft and his belly still plump. He looked well fed as if the current time didn’t catch up to him yet. He always felt guilty eating. Especially with Steve around. Skinny little steve who would fight whenever he get the chance to. He wished he would take the food Bucky would give him. but Steve would always shake his head, saying he wasn’t hungry and push his own food sometime to Bucky , who after “ are you sure you don’t want any?” and some “ yes Bucky , i know you’re stil hungry ,i’m not , just eat” . He would eat the rest of steve’s plate , a blush resting on top of his round cheeks.

It wasn’t that bad , the many layers he wore concealed the fact his belly was thick and his waist soft. But Steve saw him naked many time whenever they would change clothes , they would cuddle up to each other at night to keep some of the warmth between them. So Steve must know how soft he was. He knew he could feel it , whenever Bucky would press against his bony back he could feel the soft tummy and the warmth and softness as he sunk further into the brunet’s body, And when Steve would throw an arm over Bucky , circling his waist in his arm and resting his hand on top of his belly , he knows he could feel Bucky’s thick rolls at his side. But he never said anything , and would always rest a hand on it . Bucky would blush but let him do it , cause he would always let Steve do whatever he wanted with him.Then the war came , he got his order and left Brooklyn for Military camp. At the physical the doctor had looked at his file and then at his shirtless self as Bucky blushed.“ Health looks good , good stature and muscle complexion” he paused before looking back at him “Although, you could stand to lose some of this” he said , pointing to his belly that rolled slightly over his jeans .

 

They whipped him into shape , exercise and training left him lean and made his muscle grow , but he was always hungry. He never said so because it felt wrong to say anything when it was war time , but still it didn’t change the fact that whenever Bucky would finish his plate , his stomach would still be asking for more. 

 

when they got deployed throughout Europe , Bucky was scared. Everyone was and as the day passed they were able to conceal it better , but his heart was still beating furiously in his chest whenever he would hear something like the crack of a branch or the wind blowing in his ear. His mind was always racing with thought , keeping him occupied from thinking about how he would die. He found himself thinking a lot about steve and how his baby blue eyes would look at him , his mouth tugging into a small smile whenever he would reach for the pocket over his heart and pull out the only picture he had of them together. Bucky was looking at steve as he smiled looking up at the sky , they were much younger and more joyful . His mother had snapped this picture and on her death bed had given it to him.So it was a memory of both Steve and his mother , and a painful one that is. But then again , his heart was always in pain , always fearful. Now , he had to force himself to eat to survive. He didn’t taste anything , just shoved it down his throat and gulped some water to wash it down because his throat seemed always clogged up. It was hard to speak , and harder to swallow. 

Then , they were captured by Hydra , and he had never felt fear as strongly as the one he felt when he was strapped to the table and they would come in and torture him trying to get him to talk. They thought since he was the youngest and because of the baby face he was supporting ,even though the war had hardened some of his edges , it would be easier to make him speak . But still , It was hard to speak. and he didn’t have enough energy to fight back , so he left them to their whipping and beating of his body until he would bleed, but he wouldn’t give them anything.

He was rescued after by Steve , who had become Captain America , he was still confused at how Steve even got that big but he was relieved he was there when they ran though the forest as the basement of hydra was being blown up. Steve had his arm around his waist supporting him as they ran away.

They stumbled down a few miles later. Here there was no one , they were miles away from Hydra and most of their companionship were running in different direction, he knew they would eventually find each other. Bucky could only look around him , his vision slightly blurry , he didn’t know if it was the fatigue or the tears. But he still felt Steve’s big hand wipe at his cheek so probably the latter. 

“ i’m sorry” Bucky whispered as more tears fell down , there was no way he would be able to stop them now. he was finally letting go of months of controlled emotions. “ God, what’s wrong with me” he tried to joke but there was no hint of a smile on his face , tears were still running down his cheeks and Steve’s was still hugging him and whispering in his ear.

“ Bucky, you’re safe now. You’re safe” his hands were rubbing up and down over Bucky’s arms. “ You’re fine with me , now” he whispered. “ Please, look at me” he added moments later when he stopped rocking Bucky on his lap and rubbing him all over , his hand came to rest on his cheek. “Bucky?”

 

Bucky looked up and felt a small smile tug at his lips. “ I’m just realizing i’m the one sitting on top of you now , why did you get so big ?” he laughed wiping his face with the back of his hands. He looked like a small child, his eyes were glassy , his nose red and runny and his cheeks pink with embarrassment. But Steve , steve found him breathtaking.“ you’re beautiful,, you know that?” Steve had one arm around Bucky’s waist an the other on his arm , holding him closer. Bucky smiled , ducking his head down and shaking his head slightly. “ shame , because you are” he added looking up to the brunet’s face , he nodded and that was more than enough for steve who clung their lips together. bucky returned the kiss instantly opening his mouth and throwing his arms around steve’s shoulder bringing him closer and whimpering into his mouth both from pleasure and pain ( whenever steve’s hands would press against bruised ribs).

They slept cuddled up to each other , they blamed it on the cold weather the next morning , when some of their comrades found them like that, steve’s arms around Bucky pressing him into him and buck’s hair tickling steve’s chin.

 

They fought the war side by side, it was no secret to the rest of the soldiers , that Bucky and Steve were sleeping in the same tent for other reasons than the weather, but no one said anything.

 

After the war , as soon as they headed back to the camp , bucky had to get checked and did a physical , aside from some bruised skin and one fractured leg , he was fine. Healthy , tired and 158 pounds: months of running across Europe had left him lean and muscular , having been living off fear and rations.

Before the war, he had been at 175 pounds. A softness that never left his childhood had clung tirelessly around him. He had minded , feeling occasionally self conscious about it but he still got laid here and there, whether it was boys or girls , either they didn’t show interest ( nor disgust) to the softness around his middle or showed enough interest by pinching it and biting into it. Many time had he woken up to find bite marks and hickeys on his chest and belly.three days ago , he had to do another physical to make sure his leg was healing correctly . Healthy, not as much tired and 199 pounds. 24 pounds heavier than before the war , 43 pounds heavier 5 months after the war. The doctor asked him to take better care of himself and watch what he would eat. 

He had been able to hide it from himself , from steve , from everyone. But now there was no way he could hide anything now. He looked plump , chubby even, and steve had his lips parted looking at him. 

Bucky was fighting back the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks. He knew how he must look ; hair ruffled from sleeping too much , pants were tight hugging his muscular yet fleshy thighs. Hips were pushing out slightly. His shirt hugged tightly the bulge of his biceps but also the curve of his belly and sides, accentuating his newly developed Love Handles.

Still blushing, he looked away from him as he pulled is shirt over his head , straighten it over his rounded belly. picking at his shirt and sucking in his gut trying to look smaller, he walked past steve and onto the kitchen. 

The blond simply followed him , not saying anything. he watched as Bucky opened the fridge and pulled out a beer handing it to Steve. He still wasn’t meeting his eyes , choosing to look everywhere but steve. 

“ okay” he said, putting down the bottle and leaning forward “ you gonna tell me what’s wrong here ?’’

Bucky took a sip of his own beer from where he was leaning against the counter . “ Nothing’s wrong” his voice was rough and grumpy.

Raising one eyebrow up , steve pursued his lips . “ so why do i come home after a week being away handling post war bullshit , and my boyfriend isn’t giving me any welcome back kiss?”

There was hurt in his voice and Bucky felt guilt settles on top of his shame. He wanted to get up and straddles steve’s thighs , kiss him and grip his hair , have him moan in his mouth. But , there was that voice in his head that would say ‘ if he puts his hands on your hips he will feel how you’ve left yourself go’.

But still the hurt in steve’s voice spoke louder to him than the voice in his mind. Worse was that when Bucky looked up , he could see that hurt in steve’s eyes, so he set aside his beer and moved toward steve who unfolded his arms , palm of his hands meeting Bucky’s sides as soon as he was at a grabbing distance. Steve opened his thighs slightly for Bucky to get on top but Bucky’s stayed stood between them.

“ you’re getting here or what?” he laughed patting his left leg , his other hand coming around to rest on Bucky’s back.

Bucky only shook his head sadly. “ Too heavy” he muttered out, his hands on steve’s shoulder. 

Steve had connected the dot a while back but his heart still clenches at those words, hearing the embarrassment and shame behind it.

“ Bucky..” he whispered. When he had put his hand on his boyfriend hips , he flinched slightly. His heart dropped at the action but he still kept his hand there tracing patters on the covered skin. his Arms then went under buck’s thighs and around his back , lifting him up as he stood up , only to sit back down but having succeeded at making Bucky sits now on his thighs. “ love you” he breathes out when buck’s hand come to rest of the side of his neck , near his shoulder. 

“ i love you too” 

steve looks up at buck’s face and smiles. “ let me touch you”

the blush was back on Bucky’s face and Steve can’t help finding it adorable-

“ i’t’s not adorable Steve” Bucky said making Steve realize he said that out loud. 

The blond only brung his boyfriend closer to him , meeting the palm of his hand with the side of his face. “ you are adorable, and so gorgeous and i’m the luckiest man on earth to have you” 

Bucky could hear the slight tremble in his voice shadowing everything he couldn’t say like ‘to have you alive’ and so The brunet smiled lightly , kissing steve’s forehead. “ i’m the luckiest” 

he tries not to flinch this time when he feels Steve’s hand reach under his t-shirt and caress the rolls that formed around his waist, three thick rolls. He blushes and looks away but meets steve’s eyes again since a hand came to tilt his chin back forward. “ i want you to look at me , and tell me what’s wrong”. 

he take a deep breathe and give him a small smile , “ you’re feeling what’s wrong at the moment”. But his face got even redder when Steve pinched the thickest roll beneath his navel that was pushing over the top of his pyjama pants. “ this is not wrong” he says “ neither is this” he pinches the other roll “ not even this” he says pinching the last one. Bucky bite his lips in embarrassment and feel his hand move toward the small of his back and caress hims there a moment before lifting him up again and walking back toward the bedroom. Bucky’s hand are around Steve’s shoulder and his face in the crook of his neck. He feels vulnerable , ashamed and even turned on for some reason. he can feel that Steve’s hard as well and feels it even more when steve sits down on the bed and buck’s back to rest on his muscular thighs. Bucky moan slightly in the back of his throat as steve’s dick is pressing into his thighs. 

he knows Steve is stubborn as hell and won’t let go of the issue , so Bucky find himself talking. “ i’m just afraid you won’t like it”

“ that i won’t like what ? your body ?” Steve sound incredibly surprised.

Bucky nods , pushing his own hair back. “ i’m 40 pounds heavier than i was when you rescued us , and almost 20 pounds heavier than when before the war”

steve simply shrugs “ i know”.

Bucky’s blush still linger on his face when steve add “ i don’t mind. i love it” his hands comes to rest on Bucky’s love handles. 

“ why?” he whisper, biting on his lower lip.

steve smiles and lift up buck’s shirt enough to rest his hand on his tummy , big palm covering his fleshy bits. “ it’s familiar , in a way. You know?” Bucky wants to shakes his head but he doesn’t. “ You were always soft , here” he says caressing his belly “ and here” he adds when his hand come to rest of Bucky’s face. “ I love it , you have nothing to be ashamed for” .


End file.
